


代表Border消灭你！Trigger ON！ In the name of Border, trigger ON!

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'm not going to bother, Too many characters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: What if trigger-on always came with the bishoujo-transformation-sequence special effects found in the anime? Original publication: October 2014.





	代表Border消灭你！Trigger ON！ In the name of Border, trigger ON!

**Author's Note:**

> ※If you can't beat them, join them. 对动画变身动作的吐槽。“如果Border全员变身使用trigger时都要美少女变身”的设定……  
> ※恶搞向，原著梗玩弄。不喜慎入。

空闲游真：自己的黑trigger没有奇怪的变身，所以使用Border的trigger时感到有点迷惑。“这边的技术果然很不一样呢。”

雨取千佳：变身的时候总是一副呆呆的，很紧张接下来战斗的样子。但是第一次使用trigger注意到全身pikapika的时候，大概会“啊，居然还能这样”地露出超级可爱的吃惊表情吧。

迅悠一：考虑把自己变身时候的BGM换成仙贝植入式广告词，目前和技术人员合作研发中。

风间苍也：一副毫不在意的面瘫表情完成了变身，不过最近因为闪光效果可能会影响到隐匿战术有点苦恼呢……

菊地原士郎：一直很希望风间队能有自己专属的超级帅气变身，最好是能够集体摆个时髦pose的那种，不过因为队长看上去对此完全不感兴趣而作罢。

天羽月彦：因为变身的时候，全身上下会爆发出七彩光芒并且伴随全屏飘落的洁白羽毛，太过闪瞎路人狗眼，所以被禁止在市民面前变身。不过最近营业部长唐泽先生突然发现，这种效果也有可能意外地有市场……

三轮秀次：一心想要变强报仇的三轮前辈怎么可能注意到这种小事。“近界民都必须死！”在亮晶晶的闪光包围着他的时候，他的心里也这样怒吼着。

米屋阳介：觉得自己很帅。

绿川骏：觉得自己真帅。

出水公平：觉得自己超帅。

佐鸟贤：觉得自己简直太TMD帅了。（虽然今天变身的时候也没有人注意到他。）

岚山准：作为Border的脸面自然需要一个帅气的pose。他变身的英姿频繁在三门市各大电视频道上出现。

木虎蓝：虽然看起来完全不在意似的，但是悄悄花了很长时间来研究和练习自己的变身pose。人气理所当然地很高。

时枝充：因为队友都很帅所以也被逼着选了个时髦的pose，但是变身的时候总是摆不出“我超帅气”的时髦表情也没有办法。（其实变身时总是在想着家里的猫。）

太刀川庆：正在变身的时候不能提刀上去砍真是件麻烦的事情，好在想一想吃的就变完了。

小南桐绘：简直浑然天成的变身！不过曾经被乌丸一本正经地忽悠“小南前辈你和电视上的少女动作一模一样这样不太好吧”，所以一直超级介意自己到底有没有撞动作这件事。

木崎礼治：使用Border的默认变身画风好像不太对，所以被技术人员改造成了阿姆斯特朗少校的星星（画风还是不对）。

乌丸京介：面无表情地摆出变身pose也人气超高，但是内心里其实在默默地吐槽着。

三云修：Trigger on！！！ （今天也很认真地变身着哟）


End file.
